


When I thought I'd be Okay

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: And sad gifset, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, SO SAD, Sad, gifset that made me cry :'(, i'm a bad person for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hiccup and Jack had known each other before Jacks death?<br/>And what if it had been Hiccup that Jack saved, not his sister?<br/>And years later Jack is still looking after Hiccup?</p><p>A sad fanfiction based off black-frostbite's gif<br/>I don't have a link sorry guys<br/>I meant to upload this a forever ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I thought I'd be Okay

Jack Frost wasn't human. No, he was a spirit. The spirit of winter to be expect.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was human... well, most of him was, he had a metal foot so he wasn't really all human.

Jack often checked up on how Hiccup was doing. He'd watched as the young Viking Heir had meet the two Princess' from lands not to far away who wanted nothing more than to declare peace.

The three children had come together to do just that, and had become close friends during this time. 

It was only natural that they would eventually ask.

Not that Hiccup could blame them, nor could Jack really. It was pretty weird for a teenage boy not to ever date.

"The truth is..." Hiccup started biting his lip slightly as he tried to find the right words.

If only he could see Jack perched by the window, crafting the frost absentmindedly as he listened in.

"I was in love once." He said, a small smiled gracing his lips as he remembered the past joys he had when he had meet Jack, back when both of them were completely human.

"I really was." He added softly and Jack felt his heart back, wishing the other would just look over at him. Notice him!

But that was impossible.

"But that was a long time ago." Hiccup finished, looking away from the girls and glaring at the ground, a few tears forming in his eyes.

Merida looked confused for a moment before she gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth as an almost soundless 'No' left her. The nod of Hiccups head confirmed her suspicion. 

Rapunzel looked at him with a shocked, sorrowful expression, pitying the dragon boy.

Jack felt his own expression drop to a sorrowful one. "I'm right here Hic." He muttered. "I'm not really dead." He said softly. "And I'll always be here to protect you."


End file.
